A Shred of Solace
by lil smiles
Summary: Another moment of weakness. There had been too many already, too many to count. Jello-Jane/Lisbon angst. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Aiiye *facepalm* I can't seem to get over my writer's block for _Unforgivable_. At one point I contemplated about killing off characters, arg, so frustrating. So to get over my frustration I tried free writing a fluffy drabble and instead ended up with this. It's definitely not my best work and I was sort of reluctant to post it but I thought what the heck. Eh, well, tell me what you think and try to enjoy! **

**Disclaimers: If I owned them, I wouldn't need this disclaimer.  
**

* * *

**A Shred of Solace**

"Jane, I'm serious, this is the last time I'm bailing you out."

"You always say that."

"I mean it."

Lisbon was clearly peeved. Her arms were crossed and a scowl had settled across her delicate face. To the blond consultant standing beside her, she looked absolutely adorable.

"Besides, it wasn't even entirely my fault."

Her jaw dropped as she glared at him.

"And just what are you insinuating?"

"You're the one that gave me the okay to go ahead with my plan."

"You never mentioned anything about getting our suspect drunk out of her mind!"

"Okay, so she was a tad tipsy."

"Tipsy?" Lisbon repeated incredulously. "You're lucky her father isn't pressing charges."

"And you're being overdramatic. We got our confession."

"Which by the way may be inadmissible now, thanks to you."

"Oh c'mon, you know that's not true. She wasn't even that intoxicated."

Lisbon continued to glower at him, biting the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from smiling.

"Admit it, Lisbon," he said grinning widely. "You're only mad because you were jealous."

"Jealous, as if," she snorted.

"Deny it all you want. You were pissed that she was totally flirting with me."

Narrowing her eyes, she shook her head.

"You are unbelievable."

"I _am_ a pretty big deal, aren't I?"

"Go bother Cho or Rigsby, you're overinflated ego is sucking all the oxygen out of my office."

"My overinflated ego and I are perfectly happy where we are."

Without looking up, she grabbed a pencil and threw it at him. The flying projectile hit him in the stomach.

"Assault by writing utensil!" he exclaimed.

"Oh for God's sake, would you grow up?"

Cho grimaced as he tried to drown out the latest kafuffle between the boss and the consultant. _The Boss and the Consultant._ He chuckled inwardly, that could be the title of a new soap opera.

"Is it just me or have they really been at each other's throats lately?" Rigsby commented, reclining back in his chair.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Van Pelt replied thoughtfully. "Something's up."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they're trying too hard."

Rigsby scrunched up his face as he stared questioningly at Van Pelt.

"They're just being Jane and Lisbon," Cho piped up, his eyes focused on the report in his hands. "Stop reading too much into this."

Swivelling around in her seat, Van Pelt glanced over at Cho.

"It's all an act, I can tell."

"So suddenly, you're psychic."

"Call it women's intuition."

"Call it what you like. There is nothing going on between those two, despite what people are saying in the break room."

Van Pelt crossed her arms.

"And how do you know?"

Sighing, Cho closed the file and levelled the red headed agent with an impassive look.

"You've read one too many Harlequin romances."

Grinning smugly, Van Pelt shrugged her shoulders.

"I think something's going on."

"Suit yourself."

They were only allowed a brief moment of silence.

"Jane!"

Van Pelt smirked. Something was _definitely_ going on.

* * *

"Van Pelt knows."

It had been bothering Lisbon all afternoon, the way the younger agent had been looking at her, impish and hopeful. Lisbon lifted her cheek from Jane's chest as he continued to draw circles mindlessly into her arm.

"Maybe you need to work on your fake arguing skills," he murmured, pressing a kiss onto her bare shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, Lisbon swatted his hand away and sat up, tugging the blankets to her chin.

"I'm being serious."

"Of course she knows. She's Van Pelt, the eternal romantic, except when it comes to her own love life."

"We can't let Cho or Rigsby find out about us."

"You're being paranoid. And besides, who cares if they do?"

"I care, Jane. I care, because I'm their boss and I'm supposed to be leading by example. God, if Minelli…"

She trailed off, not wanting to think what the supervising agent would say about their current situation. Jane reached out a hand, deftly sweeping a stray curl out of her face.

"So when do we tell them?"

"I don't know," she admitted with a sigh. "I mean, what are we exactly? Friends with benefits, lovers? We're clearly not boyfriend and girlfriend..."

"What is it with people and labels?"

Lisbon glared at him.

"Can we have a mature conversation for once?"

Slowly pushing himself up, Jane turned to face her. He was pensive, deep in thought, before he spoke.

"You want to know what we are?" he paused, swallowing hard. "We're two terribly broken souls, searching for a shred of solace, trying desperately to fix each other."

His voice was barely a whisper when the room fell silent. Even in the dim lighting, she could see the sadness emanating from the depths of his blue eyes. He had been so open, so earnest, his words had shaken Lisbon. It took her some time to process what he had said.

"What if that's not enough for me?"

The question surprisingly rolled off her tongue without much hesitation. She needed to know. She should have asked it a long time ago, but they had effectively avoided speaking about their nights together, pretending as though nothing had changed between them. They went about their regular routine at work, bickering when it was necessary, sometimes even when it wasn't. But behind closed doors they would give in to their desires, to feel wanted and not alone. She waited for his answer. Though she instantly regretted even bringing up the topic when Jane finally responded, averting her gaze.

"If that's the case, I can't help you."

Lisbon searched his eyes, trying to find something that would betray his words. She should have known better. She should have known that sharing her bed with Patrick Jane would end in heartbreak, her heartbreak. But she couldn't stop herself.

"I should go," he said suddenly.

He wasn't allowed a chance to leave as Lisbon grabbed a hold of him by the elbow. Their eyes met once more. Another moment of weakness. There had been too many already, too many to count. Out of all the things she couldn't be in control of, this had to be one of them. It wasn't fair.

"Patrick..."

Forgoing her rationality, she pulled him towards her, crushing her mouth roughly against his. Her lids slipped shut while his fingers threaded through her hair. Damn the consequences. She wasn't going to let him go. One day she would have to, that day would inevitably come too soon. But for now, she was willing to play the broken woman, finding solace in the arms of a broken man, trying desperately to fix him. Something that she knew deep in her heart, she could never accomplish. Nothing else mattered though. Not even the simple fact he had accidentally made her fall hopelessly in love with him.

* * *

_**Fin for now, Jello forever**_


End file.
